


Champagne Kisses

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Thomas - Freeform, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pet Names, but they're in a stable relationship and there's no more than kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: This fic takes place in the universe of @/insanelycoolish 's This Love Hate Relationship fic, which you should definitely check out before reading this!!---Remy believes that being sober is definitely worth it if his boyfriend is going to be this enthusiastically affectionate.





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Please check out Finn's This Love Hate Relationship fic, and all of the corresponding one shots before reading this one!!

A few years ago, Remy would have detested the idea of being sober at a party. Remy had always considered himself, above all else, a free spirit. He could remember more than one instance where his twin had been the one to drag his drunk ass home at four in the morning.

However, since he had begun this… _thing_ with Thomas, Remy had become less and less inclined to drink at any given opportunity. Sure, the responsibility of being a famous band’s manager was another part of Remy’s more frequent sobriety, but really, seeing Thomas’s overly affectionate drunken ways while he himself was fully sober was what made it all worth it.

Though, perhaps he was a bit too affectionate. Remy was no prude. Far from it, actually. But even he drew the line at Thomas decorating his neck with bruises right in the middle of an album release party.

“Thomas, babe,” Remy grunted, shifting the weight of the inebriated man leaning against his shoulder, “as much as I’m loving this, and trust me, I am so loving this, I need to open the door.” He gestured with his elbow towards the hotel room door, praying to any deity that existed that his man would stop nibbling his earlobe before he lost it in the middle of this hallway.

“Mmmm..” Thomas mumbled, helpfully. Thankfully, he did seem to manage to recognize what Remy was asking, as he pushed himself up onto his own feet for the few seconds it took Remy to fish the room key out of his pocket.

Remy struggled to push the door open, helping Thomas inside. As soon as the door shut behind them, the taller man was crowding Remy up against the door, soft lips immediately attaching to his own.

Remy let out a soft grunt of surprise at the sudden kiss, but didn’t push Thomas away. Instead, he allowed himself a moment to smirk into the kiss, the tension from the day softening under Thomas’s ever-calming touch.

Remy chuckled softly as Thomas’s hands came up to tangle in the hair at the back of his head. The laugh quickly melted into a moan, spurring Thomas to tug gently at the strands. 

Suddenly, the two were moving, Thomas pulling and Remy following, as he always would for his lover, their mouths still attached in a sweltering, champagne flavored kiss.

Thomas stumbled backwards, pulling Remy with him by the hands in his hair. Remy couldn’t even think as he allowed himself to be tugged along, tripping over discarded clothes and luggage from when they had arrived that afternoon.

“Thom-” Remy barely managed a syllable between desperate kisses from his unusually domineering boyfriend. _Damn, girl, you’ve been holding out on me._

Teeth clashed together uncomfortably as Thomas inevitably ran the two of them into a desk. Remy steadied his hands on Thomas’s hips, separating their lips and leaning back.

“Babe, you’re way too drunk to be leading us anywhere tonight.” Remy couldn’t help the soft smile that rose on his lips at the sight of his disheveled partner.

“Carry me?”

Remy’s eyes flitted over Thomas’s face. Pupils dilated and cheeks flushed with lust and inebriation, lips kiss swollen and smiling ever so slightly. Remy felt something tug at his gut. Yes, he was definitely putting Thomas to sleep as soon as possible, but he could not be expected to deny that face just a little bit more kissing. He adored this man far too much.

Instead of verbalizing the sentiment, Remy rolled his eyes playfully and allowed Thomas to wrap his legs securely around his waist before lifting him off of the desk and turning towards the waiting bed.

“Anything for you, sweetpea.”


End file.
